Glalie
Glalie (Japanese: オニゴーリ Onigohri) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation III. Biology Physiology Glalie appears to be a levitating face with ice surrounding most of its black face. It also has black horns coming out from the top and holes in the ice, revealing some black Glalie has. Glalie also has light Blue eyes and with its spherical shape and ice covering its black with holes in it, Glalie can resemble a soccer ball somehow. Special abilities Glalie has the abilities Inner Focus or Ice Body as well as the hidden ability, Moody. Inner Focus prevents Glalie from flinching while Ice Body heals a bit of Glalie's HP in hail. This also prevents non -type Pokémon to regain a bit of HP too if they have they ability instead of taking damage from Hail. Glalie's hidden ability Moody allows two of Glalie's stats to increase a bit and one decrease a bit. Evolution Glalie evolves from Snorunt at level 42. Game info Game locations |rubysapphire=Evolve Snorunt |rsrarity=None |emerald=Evolve Snorunt |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Trade |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Evolve Snorunt |dprarity=None |platinum=Evolve Snorunt |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Trade |hgssrarity=None |blackwhite=Trade |bwrarity=None }} Side game locations |RS Pinball=Evolve Snorunt |Trozei=Secret Storage 19, Trozei Battle, Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Evolve Snorunt |PMD2=Crystal Crossing (B8-B13) |Ranger1=Panula Cave, Fiore Temple |Ranger2=Almia Castle }} Pokédex entries |gen=III |ruby=Glalie has a body made of rock, which it hardens with an armor of ice. This Pokémon has the ability to freeze moisture in the atmosphere into any shape it desires. |sapphire=Glalie has the ability to freely control ice. For example, it can instantly freeze its foe solid. After immobilizing its foe in ice, this Pokémon enjoys eating it in leisurely fashion. |emerald=A Glalie has the power to instantaneously freeze moisture in the atmosphere. A dazzling cloud of diamondlike ice crystals forms around its body. |firered=It has a body of ice that won't melt, even with fire. It can instantly freeze moisture in the atmosphere. |leafgreen=It has a body of ice that won't melt, even with fire. It can instantly freeze moisture in the atmosphere. |diamond=To protect itself, it clads its body in an armor of ice, made by freezing moisture in the air. |pearl=To protect itself, it clads its body in an armor of ice, made by freezing moisture in the air. |platinum=It prevents prey from escaping by instantaneously freezing moisture in the air. |heartgold=It can instantly freeze moisture in the atmosphere. It uses this power to freeze its foes. |soulsilver=It can instantly freeze moisture in the atmosphere. It uses this power to freeze its foes. |black=It prevents prey from escaping by instantaneously freezing moisture in the air. |white=It prevents prey from escaping by instantaneously freezing moisture in the air. |black 2=It prevents prey from escaping by instantaneously freezing moisture in the air. |white 2=It prevents prey from escaping by instantaneously freezing moisture in the air. |x=To protect itself, it clads its body in an armor of ice, made by freezing moisture in the air. |y=It can instantly freeze moisture in the atmosphere. It uses this power to freeze its foes.}} Sprites |rbysapspr=Glalie RS.png |rbysapsprs=Glalie Shiny RS.png |emeraldspr=Glalie(E)Sprite.gif |emeraldsprs=Glalie Shiny E.gif |frlgspr=Glalie RS.png |frlgsprs=Glalie Shiny RS.png |IIIback=Glalie Back III.png |IIIbacks=Glalie Shiny Back III.png |dpspr=Glalie DP.png |dpsprs=Glalie Shiny DP.png |ptspr=Glalie PtHGSS.png |ptsprs=Glalie Shiny PtHGSS.png |hgssspr=Glalie PtHGSS.png |hgsssprs=Glalie Shiny PtHGSS.png |IVback=Glalie Back IV.png |IVbacks=Glalie Shiny Back IV.png |bwspr=Glalie BW.png |bwsprs=Glalie Shiny BW.png |Vback=Glalie Back V.png |Vbacks=Glalie Shiny Back V.png }} Appearances In the anime Ash's Snorunt evolved into a Glalie in AG123: Rhapsody in Drew and then got sent to Professor Oak's lab. In DP116: The Drifting Snorunt, a Glalie was owned by a poacher. Gallery Park Glalie.png Trivia *Despite Glalie levitating in the games and the anime, it doesn't have the Levitate ability. Origins Glalie appears to be based on a scary human face, an oni, or an ice hockey mask. Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line